1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for use during cooking of temperature sensitive foods and provides for the handling of the food and the monitoring of the internal temperatures thereof. The invention further relates to a cooking tool manipulatable by one hand of the user, which tool has a temperature sensing probe mounted on a retractable boom so that multiple points of the object being cooked or heated can be monitored for the proper degree of doneness or of temperature elevation.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known that in food preparation sufficient thermal exposure is necessary so as to exceed the thermal death time of disease causing microorganisms and, in doing so, comply with recommended health standards. The commonest disease causing bacteria are a group of anaerobic gram-negative bacteria, including the genera salmonella, shigella and Klebsiella. Of these, salmonella is most commonly found in foodstuffs, namely eggs and egg products, poultry, and meat products, particularly ground meats. With the growing popularity of ground poultry, the need for monitoring doneness and cooking temperatures has grown.
To date few satisfactory tools have been developed to monitor proper cooking techniques. Temperature probes, as will be seen herein below, have been described, but in the cooking process such probes tend not to be used when the devices are not combined with other cooking utensils.
In preparation for this application, several patents became known to the inventor hereof. These patents are as follows:
______________________________________ ITEM NO. U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1 4,569,130 Koller et al. 02/11/1986 2 4,580,909 McIntosh 04/08/1986 3 4,832,599 Kung 05/23/1989 4 4,962,765 Kung et al. 10/16/1990 5 5,082,373 Rohde et al. 01/21/1992 ______________________________________
In considering the various patents known to the inventor hereof the following discussion is provided:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,130--Koller et al.
The Koller et al. patent shows a spatula for serving cakes and pies having an integral scraper that, when not in use, is rearwardly spring biased for storage at the base of the spatula handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,909--McIntosh
The McIntosh '909 reference shows a pair of tongs with a probe mounted on the same pivot as the arms of the tongs. The action by which the temperature probe is inserted into the cooked food product is fixed in relation to the hinge element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,599 to Kung and U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,765 to Kung et al.
The Kung and Kung et al. patents disclose a periodontal probe with a temperature sensing element mounted in the extreme end of a stem piece. The handle of the probe contains a temperature display unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,373--Rohde et al.
The Rohde patent discloses a food handling device for gripping and probing sides of beef or large cuts of meat as the same are moved along an overhead conveyor. The device, suitable for large automated systems, minimizes manual handling during temperature monitoring.
The inclusion herein of the above-listed patents is not intended as an admission that any such patent constitutes prior art against the claims of the present application. Applicant does not waive any right to take any action that would be appropriate to antedate or otherwise remove any listed patent as a competent reference against the claims of the present application.